


Magic Dust

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: The Love, Love Me Do Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair make Valentine purchases for each other, hoping the choices are appreciate.  A little catalog item helps the mood along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Dust

At first, I didn't feel up to meeting the LLMD challenge. I just don't care to much for singles awareness day, but then I got my The Pyramid Collection catalog. I noticed an item I would love to see the guys use. It's called Mystic Body Dust, and IT'S EDIBLE! Look at this; the ingredients listed in the advert are: honey dust powder, dextrose, corn starch, and essential oils. I said to myself what a wonderful way of spending Valentine's Day weekend all sticky with the guys ;D. BTW, if you have never been massaged with corn starch try it!!!! It is the most sensual thing, like being rubbed all over with silk ;). 

So here goes. 

DISCLAIMER: NO MONEY WAS MADE OFF OF THIS STORY. 

WARNING: NC-17--CONSENSUAL SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN 

## Magic Dust

by Brandy

Valentine's Day was created to drive men insane, Jim thought as he wondered around the Nature Store. There was hardly anyone here, thank God, but the rest of the mall was packed with men just like himself-- confused and anxious. He noticed the jewelry counter at the far end of the store and mosied over. Maybe they would have something Blair would like over there. 

A little globe with a chime inside it was out of the question. It would drive him insane to here that jingle everytime Blair moved. Dolphins every where but not an original piece in the bunch. 

"May I help you, sir?" the young saleswoman asked. 

"Ah, no I don't think so," Jim responded quickly. 

"If you describe her to me, maybe I can help," the woman said brightly. "If you really want to buy jewelry, you should probably go to one of the jewelry stores in the mall." 

"No, I don't think so. My lover is into this kind of stuff. He shops here regularly," Jim said almost defiantly. 

The woman blushed, then brightened. "I recognize you now. You're the one who is always trying to hurry that cute guy up. Curly hair, glasses?" she asked. 

"Yeah, that's it," Jim smiled at her. 

"Listen, there was something he was looking at about a week ago," she reached into the display and pulled an arm band from under the display case. "I put it here to save it for him." 

The arm band was made of braided silver. He closed his eyes and pictured Blair wearing this arm band and nothing else. He could feel heat coalescing in his stomach. This was it. 

"I'll take it."   
  


* * *

  


Blair unpacked his package. It came just in time too. The powder and the ring were perfect. More than perfect. Now if Jim would be just a little late so he could get everything set up.   
  


* * *

  


Jim walked in and blinked. He had smelled the Italian food and candles from the truck, but he hadn't expected this. There were candles everywhere, and Blair was wearing a ... tie. 

"You still have about twenty minutes before everything is ready," Blair said as Jim walked toward him. They kissed chastely, sweetly. "I laid out some clothes for you in the bathroom. Go take a shower." 

"Yes, sir," Jim saluted him, and Blair laughed and saluted him back. 

Jim walked into the bathroom and stopped. There were plants everywhere and candles were placed all around a tape player. He pressed play and sounds of the forest enveloped him. He smiled and took his gift out of his coat pocket. He decided to place it in his pants pocket. He would give it to Blair after dinner.   
  


* * *

  


Dinner was delicious. They joked back and forth the entire time. Jim had never felt so relaxed or so loved. Blair had went all out for him. He was starting to get nervous about his gift. Maybe it wasn't what he wanted. 

Blair was getting more and more nervous. What if he didn't like the ring? What if he didn't want to wear it? What if he would only wear on his right had? 

"Well, time for the goodies," Blair said as he got up. "I'll be right back with desert." 

Jim sat back in his seat and put his hand in his pocket and fingered the small package there. Should he take it out now or after dessert, he wondered. 

"Here you go," Blair said as he put the cheesecake in front of him. 

Dessert passed quickly. Both of them were getting anxious. Blair decided that he was going to just get it over with. 

He pulled the ring box from his pocket and walked around to Jim's side of the table. Jim just stared at him. He sighed and opened the box. 

Oh God, it's beautiful, was Jim's first thought. A silver wedding band with a design unlike any he had ever seen. He reached out for the box but hesitated and looked up at Blair. 

"It's a Celtic wedding band. The seamless circle represents eternity, and the endless knot represents longevity and continuity," Blair took Jim's hand, his left hand, and placed the ring on his finger. "Will you wear my ring?" 

Jim pulled Blair into his lap and kissed him. He licked at Blair's lips and stroked Blair's tongue with his own. He pulled away and looked deep into Blair's eyes. "I will wear your ring, Blair, for now and forever." 

They kissed again. This time it was more passionate than loving. Their tongues dueled in ecstatic combat. Jim ended the kiss by sucking Blair's lower lip into his mouth. As he suckled on it, Blair moaned. 

Jim pulled back and began unbuttoning Blair's shirt. Blair ripped off his tie. Jim pulled the shirt off and stopped for a moment to look. He was so beautiful. Jim pulled Blair back in for a quick kiss and pulled out his gift. 

Blair opened it slowly and just stared at the arm band for a second. He looked up, and Jim could see he had made the right decision. Blair's eyes were shining with such love that Jim almost melted. 

Jim took the arm band from Blair and slid it up his left arm to rest on his bicep. "For now and for always," Blair whispered. Jim pulled him to him for an almost bruising kiss. This kiss was a kiss of possession. A possession that Blair could feel to the center of his soul. 

When they came up for air, Jim picked him up and carried him up the stairs and stopped as their bedroom came into sight. There were candles everywhere. The bed was covered in rose petals, and a pallet had been made on the floor. There was a bag of some kind beside it. He could smell honey. He looked at Blair who just smiled and wriggled a bit. Jim set him down. 

Blair took Jim's hand and led him to the pallet. He began taking Jim's clothes off. He did so without once touching Jim's skin. He smiled up at Jim again and pointed to the pallet. Jim laid down on his stomach. 

Jim was more than a little puzzled by Blair's intentions. If they were going to make love on rose petals, why were they on the floor? He was concentrating so hard on Blair's motives that he didn't hear Blair moving. He jerked as he felt a very naked Blair straddle his ass and sit. 

He felt something cool and soft being sprinkled over his skin. The smell of honey was even stronger. Jim arched as Blair began smoothing the coolness all over his back. It felt like silk was being rubbed against his skin. 

Blair smiled as Jim arched under him. When he finished Jim's back, he slid off of Jim's ass and sat on his thighs. He sprinkled more powder on Jim's ass and began to smooth it over his cheeks. He then rubbed it into the crack of Jim's ass. He grinned when he felt Jim jump. 

"A little sensitive, aren't we?," Blair teased. He leaned over and licked the powder from Jim's anus. Jim groaned. He gasped as Blair rubbed more of the powder over the puckered opening and licked it off again. 

Jim had finally realized that the powder smelled like honey when Blair began to steal his reason by licking the powder off of him. The sensations of the repeated licking and reapplying of the powder soon had Jim on the edge. He began to arch back toward Blair. 

"God, Blair, please just take me," Jim cried out. 

"Roll over." 

Jim did and gasped. Blair had been transformed in the candle light. He looked like a pagan god. That beautiful curly hair seemed to form a nimbus about Blair's head. His body looked like burnished bronze, and the arm band made him seem like a throw back to an older, more seductive time. He looked larger than life. 

Blair lubed himself and gripped Jim's hips and pulled Jim up onto his thighs. Blair slowly entered Jim. Jim groaned as his hunger increased with Blair's teasing. He gasped and arched as one of Blair's hands encircled his cock. There was enough powder on Blair's hand to make it seem as though his cock was wrapped in silk. 

Jim began arching into Blair's hand. He realized with some part of his brain that was almost rational that Blair wasn't moving. He was letting Jim do all the work. It didn't take long for Jim to work himself right up to the ragged edge. 

Blair could feel him reach the edge of his orgasm. As Jim arched into his hand again, Blair tensed. Now, he thought as he arched against Jim. Jim came with a scream, and Blair came with him. 

When Jim came back to himself, Blair was laying beside him. He was propped up on his arm and playing with Jim's chest hair. 

"You are so beautiful," Jim said hoarsely. Blair picked up a glass of water and handed it to him. 

"I'm glad you think so," Blair said quietly. 

"You are. In this candle light you look like some sort of pagan god or may be an imp would be a better term," Jim looked thoughtful for a minute. "Imp, I like the sound of that. How's that for a nickname?" 

"All right, but only if I get to call you Big Daddy," Blair said solemnly. 

"No way in hell," Jim said as he rolled over and pinned Blair down. "I think that you should get a dose of your own medicine," Jim said as he spotted the bag of powder that Blair had been using. 

Blair began to struggle but Jim sat on his hips. He moved both wrists to one hand and grabbed the bag and began sprinkling it over Blair's chest. He rubbed it in one handed, taking special care to coat Blair's nipples with it. He leaned down and licked one. 

The taste of honey and Blair exploded over his tongue. He gasped. 

"Where did you get this?" Jim ask. 

"A catalog." 

"Put in a standing order," Jim said as he leaned back down. 

Blair's laughter was cut off by a gasp. Jim was licking off the powder than reapplying it. He was drowning. His nipples were as hard as pebbles. They were so hard they hurt. 

"Jim, please. Please, Jim!" 

"Do you want me to stop?" Jim asked as he circled a nipple with his thumb. 

"No, yes. Just finish it. I'm dying here," Blair gasped as Jim licked the powder off of his nipple again. Then he let go of Blair's wrists and began sliding down his body. 

Jim smoothed the powder over Blair's cock. Blair arched toward him. Jim engulfed Blair's cock and sucked. Blair gasped. Jim smoothed more powder over Blair's cock and sucked it off again. Blair moaned in frustration as Jim repeated his actions again. 

Blair began to whisper, "pleasepleasepleaseplease," over and over. 

Jim smiled and deepthroated Blair again, but this time he began to suck on it in a mindbending rhythm. Blair screamed and came. 

Jim slid back up to lay beside Blair. Blair was gasping. Jim pulled him into his arms and moved them both to the bed. Jim sighed as the rose petals softness against the silkiness of the powder on his back combined to make on of the most soothing sensations he had ever known. 

Blair caught his breath and said, "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you." 

"Love you, too," Jim said sleepily. "I think I'll sleep most of the weekend now. You wore me out, imp." 

"I'm not going to let you sleep all weekend, Big Daddy." They both laughed.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
